The present invention relates to an end gate for a grader blade and, in particular, a grader blade used in moving snow.
Graders are commonly used for snow removal. One problem that exists is snow migrating along the grader blade and escaping from a remote end of the grader blade. This results in the grader operator having to go over an area being cleared of snow twice. The first time to remove the majority of the snow. The second time to pick up any surplus snow that escaped from the remote end of the grader blade.
In order to address this problem end gates were developed for grader blades. The end gates block the remote end of the grader blade to prevent snow from escaping. There is currently one major drawback to using an end gate on a grader blade. As the end gate is positioned at the remote end of the grader blade it is frequently striking the curb, chunks of frozen ice and other hazards along the roadside that may not be visible to the grader operator when there is an accumulation of snow. The useful life of an end gate for a grader blade is short, as they tend to wear rapidly as a result of all of the impacts to which they are subjected.
What is required is an end gate for a grader blade which will not be as susceptible to damage upon impact.
According to the present invention there is provided an end gate for a grader blade which includes a first body attachable to a grader blade. A second body is provided which supports a barrier member. The second body is pivotally secured to the first body for movement between a lowered operative position and a raised transport position. Upon the barrier member sustaining an impact when in the lowered operative position, the second body pivots to the raised transport position thereby reducing damage to the barrier member resulting from the impact.
Whereas in the past the end gates were tied in a fixed position and, as such, sustained substantial damage upon impact; the end gate, as described above, simply moves to the raised transport position upon impact. This minimizes the damage the barrier member sustains.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the end gate for a grader blade, as described above, it is preferred that end gate float over minor obstacles and ground deformations while remaining in the lowered operative position. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when the second body is biased into the lowered operative position. This can be done in several ways. For example, the weight of the second body can bias the second body into the lowered operative position by force of gravity or a spring can be utilized to bias the second body into the lowered operative position. Spring biasing is preferred.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the end gate for a grader blade, as described above, it is expected that the barrier member will periodically sustain an impact. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when a leading edge of the barrier member has an impact foot. The impact foot is intended to receive an impact, thereby saving the barrier member from damaging. It is preferred that the impact foot has an inclined plane surface which will initiate movement of the second body to the raised transport position upon impact.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the end gate for a grader blade, as defined above, the grader operator will not always want to leave the end gate floating in the lowered operative position. There will be times when he will want to place the end gate in the raised transport position so he can drive to or from an assigned work area. Even more beneficial results may be obtained when means are provided to selectively lock the second body in the raised transport position.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the end gate for a grader blade, as defined above, the grader operator will not always want to leave the end gate floating in the lowered operative position when working. If the grader operator is clearing a paved parking lot with no ground obstacles, he will want the end gate to be fixed rather than floating, so he can do a better job. When the end gate floats, it periodically lets snow escape everytime it raises. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when a connection with a sheer pin is provided to selectively lock the second body in the lowered operative position. This holds the end gate in a fixed position, however, upon the barrier member sustaining an impact when in the lowered operative position the sheer pin sheers enabling the second body to pivot to the raised transport position thereby reducing damage to the barrier member resulting from the impact.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the end gate for a grader blade, as described above, the grader operator will not want to climb down from the heated cab of his grader on cold winter days to move the end gate between the raised transport position and the lowered operative position. Even more beneficial results may, therefore be obtained when a telescopic actuator is provided having a first end and a second end. A first connection connects the first end of the telescopic actuator to the first body. A second connection connects the second end of the telescopic actuator to the second body. Through use of the telescopic actuator, the grader operator is able to selectively move the second body between the lowered operative position and the raised transport position. In order to do this either the first connection or the second connection must include a sheer pin. Upon the barrier member sustaining an impact when in the lowered operative position the sheer pin sheers. The sheering of the sheer pin disconnects the telescopic actuator and enables the second body to pivot to the raised transport position thereby reducing damage to the barrier member and the telescopic actuator resulting from the impact.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the end gate for a grader blade, as described above, the preferred configuration of biasing spring and telescopic actuator has a spring which overlies the telescopic actuator. The spring remains fully connected and functional upon the sheer pin being sheered to bias the second body into the lowered operative position.